User blog:Sebapon/How I Draw Patapons
I am kind of bored and I wanna draw some patapon so this is how I do it Material *Paper *Pencil *Eraser *Three things that are round and sequencial in size. Meaning one is small, another medium and the other one Three little round things.jpg|Candle Holder: Big, Candle:Medium, Jar: Small Stack em up.JPG|This is how they look one on top of the other. P1030069.JPG|All the Material bigger. These are to make body and eye. *If you don't have three things that are round then you can use a compass, I find it harder but if you want you can use it. *Ruler *Maybe some sicisors Im going to be doing a robopon today so the paper is going to be horizontal. The robopon have masive arms and they wouldn't fit if the page was in a vertical position. Instruccions #Get the biggest of your round things (haha). In my case its my candle holder. And place it wherever you want your patapon to be on the paper. #With your pencil draw its circumference. (This will be his body) #Get the medium sized one. (I used a candle) #Place it inside the circle you made #Now it matters where you put this one because its where he will be looking at. In the picture Im copying How it should look.JPG|This is how it should look by now (Hopefully) from the internet the robopon is looking slightly up so thats what I'll do, What will I do? Easy, just make the circle higher on the big circle. (This is the white part of his eye) #Then you get your smallest one and do the cirlce wherever I want him to look at (This is his eyeball) #Now to do his legs and feet. Heres where the ruler comes in handy. #I get my ruler and pencil and place in two lines where one leg will be and do the same where the other one will be (They should be proportional in size and how wide the space is between each leg) #Then I follow the way the leg goes in the picture Im copying. In this case, straight. #Once I get to where I think the leg is correct in size, I do it's feet. Normally thay are shown as little rectangles well I prefer to make them more shoe like. I do a side ways half egg (See the icture to understand) #Yay! Now it's starting to look like a patapon...what?! Its isn't?? #We are missing a vital part to the pataapon and that is his helmet! #To do it you: Erase the top part of the outer circle (Not too much) P1030075.JPG|OMG a frontless patapon P1030076.JPG|Looks like a jewish patapon (no racisim intended) P1030077.JPG|Draw the little sprouting feathers P1030078.JPG|Looking more like a patapon #Draw a rectangle in this open space #Then make the three feather (This is quite hard for me but no imposible!) These last two steps is where I got my patapon wrong but it didn't afect me and I continued #Finished with that we go with the arms and were almost done! #To do the arms its pretty much like doing the legs. Draw the arms (in this case their straight) #And at the end they should have round hands or a weapon. Since I'm doing a robopon, at the end of his arms are some masive hands #Well you don't need instruccions to do the robopons hands so I'll just do it in pictures # P1030079.JPG|Nice little arms P1030081.JPG|Shape the bottom part of his hands P1030082.JPG|Little designs on the arms (I used coins) P1030085.JPG|Wouldn't fit so I pasted some peaces of paper P1030087.JPG|Yay! It's finished (almost) Color it and your finished! Now I wan YOU to do draw your own patapon. Make something, anything is fine, invent, copy whatever just don't make it in Paint or any other program do it yourself! Extra points if you create it yourself.Draw it, take a picture of it and send it to me and I will place it in the gallery below. It doesen't necesarily have to be a drawing use your imagination do it out of clay or some sort of material whatever! And let the world comment! 'New Project' I am going to make a Wagyanba out of plastecine and I'm going to make another guide on how to make it. I will begin this project on thursday 24 of this month and hopefully finish it that same day. Hopefully I can do a video, if I can upload it on to the page. It's gonna be really cool! Category:Blog posts